An Average Aburame Day
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Ok, for the sake of argument, Shino Aburame has a sister nearly 2 years his younger shino: WhAT! She convinces her brother to go bowlingdue to picturesInterestingPlease read!


Aburames:

Megumi Aburame is Shino's younger sister by 1 and a half years. She likes bugs, but not to an obsession likeher brother. She's more assertive (well, that's not saying much...) and her life goal is to make Shino more assertive. After her father told her she oculd never develop the Aburame family's jutsu of containing Bugs, she developed her own jutsu-Kanji no Justu. With her calligraphy pen, she can write teh Kanji for her victim, along iwth the method of exploiting them-and it will do the attackign for her. One could say she is a prodigy..of sorts. But, she's not a prodigy in the world of politeness or manners. She's a clutz, which drives Shino (a perfectionist) insane. Heck, Megumi drives Shino insane anyway. But, Megumi still looks up to her older brother, adapting to wearing similar glasses and a similar jacket (though it has no sleeves, and the collar barely reaches her chin...). She had a violet rasberry umber hair, long and slick behind her back, with aqua-pink eyes that change colour inthe light. She's in fact rather pretty. But she isn't the showy type. She's hyperactive, yet she has a reserved side-especially the side that crushes on her brother's teammate, Kiba Inuzuka (HEHE)

Megumi: I am the author AND the main character because I am special!

Shino: ...No you're not. You can't even do the family's bug jutsu!  
Megumi: Does it even have a name?

Shino: It does...but you're not special enough to know it!  
Megumi: Cries

Shino: ..Aren't you supposed to actually do something before you start?

MegumI: RIGHT! coughs I do not own Naruto, though I would very much like to so I could make him go out with Hinata-chan, who is my best friend for life.

Shino:..That's not what they mean by own...Gosh, you're stupid! How am I even related to you?!  
MegumI: Ok, well, I don't own the show Naruto either! Or the manga...for that matter...

Shino: Thank you.

MegumI: Its a terrible shame..I would have fun if I owned the shinobis in Konaha..

Shino: World-brace yourself..

Megumi: Shino-you meanie!  
Shino: Pathetic.

Megumi;: Well! I should start the story!

Megumi: Shino-you know you want to-

Shino: No.

Megumi: Oh, come on! You need a break from training! YOu need a break from...bugs...

Shino: No.

Megumi: Its only a couple hours...COMEON, Shino-NNIIIIII-San!

Shino: No.

Megumi: YOu're no fun.

Shino: I know.

Megumi: glares Seriously Shino-come.

Shino: No.

Megumi: You _need _to come! Hinata-chan and Kiba-kun are coming too!6

7

Shino: No.8

9

Megumi: eyes him I can keep this up all day...10

11

Shino: For the last time, little sister-NO!12

13

Megumi: fiddles with something in her pocket, shows shino, and he tackles her to the ground14

15

One Hour Later16

17

18

19

20

21

Megumi drags her brother to the bowling alley : Here we are!22

23

Shino: I'm going to kill myself.24

25

Megumi: frowns Don't say that! 26

27

Shino: Well, I am.28

29

Megumi: No you aren't! I wont let you! Neither will Kiba-kun or Hinata-chan! 30

31

Shino: ...You know how to make me miserable.32

33

Megumi: smiles I love you too, Shino-nii-san!34

35

Kiba and Hinata see them, and walk over36

37

Kiba: I'm impressed. You actually got Shino to come. 38

39

Shino: I'm still goign to kill myself.40

41

Megumi: whacks her brother over the head with a squirrel No-You aren't! YOu are goign to bowl for 2 hours with us-you are NOT going to think about bugs, and you are GOIGN to like it!42

43

HInata: Hinata trembles at her best friend's raising of voice _I wish I could be that bold to Neji-nii-san, or even Hanabi-chan..._droops head44

45

Kiba: Let's get inside already-46

47

Megumi: blushes Ok48

49

Hinata and Shino lag behind, lost in thoughts of homicideShino :( and utter annoyance of self Hinata50

51

Well, yah-they get shoes and snacks and junk-and no one cares...Since Shino refused to participate, Kiba and Megumi typed his name in as "Bugboy" (to his utter annoyance). Everyone else kept their names (BORING-that' shalf the point of Bowling...) 52

53

So---everyone bowled, except Shino, who sat in an emo corner of DOOM!! With Gaara54

55

HInata: Shi..Shino-kun-It's...y..your turn to bowl.56

57

Shino:...58

59

Hinata: smiles awkwardly Don't you--want to---bowl? Its...re..really fun...when...you get...u..used to it...60

61

Shino:...62

63

Hinata; Shrinks back64

65

Megumi: frowns How rude _are _you, Shino-nii-san! Hinata's being nice!66

67

Shino:...68

69

Megumi: glares (author: laughs-this is like my cousin and i) 70

71

Shino: ...why?!72

73

Megumi: sticks her tongue out hinata steps back74

75

Kiba:...will someone just go?76

77

Megumi: turns red at the sound of kiba's voice78

79

Hinata: I can..g-go for Shi-Shino-kun she smiles softly, grabbing the lightest bowling ball80

81

Megumi: I can't even believe you're my brother!82

83

Shino: I can't believe I have such a horrid fate as to have you as a sister...

Megumi: You're so mean, Shino-nii-san! Meanie Meanie!84

85

Shino:...inner shino: pathetic86

87

Gaara: Can I kill her yet?88

89

Shino: Sorry, she's not allowed to die. 90

91

Megumi: glares at Gaara You're a bad influence, you---homocidal punk! throws Gaara out window

Shino: eyes pop out of head behind glasses92

93

Megumi: pokes up glasses-SHEEN The powah of the Aburame...94

95

Shino: glares in the patented "Pegleg's Doodle of Neji Hyuuga" facial expression 96

97

Megumi: Just bowl.98

99

Shino: NO.100

101

Shino to self: I can't believe I've even stayed this long.102

103

Megumi: looks into jacket pocket I didn't want to have to use this... SHINO! I'll show these pictures if you don't bowl!104

105

Shino: stops, frozen What...pictures, Megumi?106

107

MegumI: smirks The ones of Hinata 108

109

pictures show HInata training-so apparently, Shino planted a camera on a bug, getting close ups of Hinata's face-110

111

Shino???!?!!!!!!!??!?!?!?112

113

Megumi: laughs You like my BFF!114

115

Shino:???!!!!!!!!!116

117

Megumi: Dont deny it.118

119

Shino:???!!!!120

121

Hinata: turns around, confused. Meg..Megumi-cahn-It's yo..your turn!122

123

Megumi: HINATA! DID YOU KNOW SHINO HAD THIS?!124

125

Shino tackles Megumi to the ground126

127

Hinata: wide eyed Wh--what is it? Oh no! Did I do something wrong?! starts to cry128

129

Shino: stops, sad at Hinata-chan crying130

131

Megumi: runs up and hugs friend No! DOn't cry! I'm sorry!132

133

Shino: sweat drop134

135

Kiba: exasperatingly drops bowling ball Anyone here actually WANT to bowl?!136

137

Megumi: Oh, Gomen Ki-kiba-kun! blushes and runs up to bowl138

139

Shino: bright red, hides in corner140

141

HInata: eyes shino curiously Is..so-something wrong, Shino-ku-kun?142

143

Shino:...144

145

Hinata: I'm..sorry if I d-did something...146

147

Shino: Its Megumi-chan...148

149

Hinata?150

151

Shino: She's the cause of all misery on this earth...152

153

Hinata: I think...you're si-sister's really ni-nice! She's he-helping me become...s-stronger!154

155

Shino: eyes hinata suspiciously156

157

Hinata: sweat drop158

159

Megumi: in backround STRIKE!!!!!!!!!160

161

Kiba: high five 162

163

Megumi: doesn't wash hand for week fromthat point on...164

165

Well, the two hours pass quickly,and shino ends up bowling! and liking it!!!!!166

167

Megumi: smirks see? I told you you'd like it!168

169

Shino: Tell anyone, and you DIE.170

171

Megumi: You aren't aloud to kill me? 172

173

Shino:...174

175

Megumi: ellaborates I'm magical! Plus, Mom and Dad wouldn't be too happy to see their only daughter slaughtered by her own brother-the pride of teh Aburame clan! 176

177

Shino:...178

179

Megumi: smiles mischeviously 180

181

Shino:...I still hate you182

183

Megumi: And I still love you, Shino Nii San!!1 184

185

Shino:...So...186

187

Megumi:?188

189

SHinO: Can I have those pictures back?190

191

Megumi: laughs hysterically192

193

Shino: blushes194

195

Megumi: You LOVE HInata-chan!!!!196

197

Shino: glares No! It was...an experiment...red To see...if I could spy...on other ninjas...198

199

Megumi: With still cameras. questioning sarcastic tone200

201

Shino: With still cameras. confirms, bright red still202

203

Megumi: tosses him a picture of Hinata's face You're so weird-204

205

Shino: You're worse. You like Dogboy.206

207

Megumi: frozen ???!!!!!!208

209

Shino: You like Inuzuka kiba.210

211

Megumi???!!! HOw-HOW212

213

Shino: Its written all over your face, ignoring the fact I found your diary...214

215

Megumi: YOU----READ----MY----DIARY?!216

217

Shino: You're the one who dropped it in my room...218

219

Megumi:?! Since when have I even gotten near your endless pit room, Shiino?220

221

Shino: Don't know, don't really care...smirks You still like that loser Kiba222

223

Megumi: SHUTTUP!!!!!!224

225

226

227

so ends the average day with teh Aburames...sweat drop


End file.
